Who's Good Enough For Percy: Annabeth or Rachel?
by SparklingPC
Summary: This is a story based on who Percy chooses to be with. Though, both, Annabeth and Rachel love him. There LOTS of Percabeth moments in here. There will be twists. READ TO FIND OUT! REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy you guyzz!!**

**This is my first Fanfic! I accept flames..(kinda weird 4 someone who is just starting to post a story)**

**But, if you hav suggestions....I'D LUV TO PUT THEM IN MY STORY!**

**Right now, I hav 14 chapters already written down soo try not to give suggestions 4 Chapters 1-8....but if there's something I need to change. I'll change. it.**

**SOO.....ON WITH DA STORY!! :} :}  
**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I'm sitting here on the beach thinking. I'm wondering why Annabeth acts so different when I mention Rachel. I'm also wondering why Rachel starts to get a little mad when I mention Annabeth. The only reason I could think up was---

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"Hey Annabeth, is there something you wanted to tell me?' I asked annoyed.

"Umm…no. I just thought I'd spend some time with you. If you're going to be grouchy, I'm going to leave then.

"No, no, no. Wait Annabeth." She stopped in her tracks.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to ask you a question. I don't know how to put it though."

Annabeth waited. "Oh..Ok."

"Ok…never mind. Maybe later."

"Sure, whatever," she said then walked off.

As I walked home, I thought about how Annabeth ended up to spend the summer with me up here in New York.

_FLASHBACK_

I was bored for the summer and all my friends were gone on vacation. I called Annabeth on my sea blue-green phone. Annabeth picked up.

"Hey Wise Girl," I said jokily.

"Hey Perce," she answered.

"What happened to 'Seaweed Brain'?"

"Oops, I'm just…never mind. Why'd you call though? I'm not saying you can't."

"Ohh, umm….this might come out awkward though. I was wondering……" I trailed off.

"Wondering…..? Don't worry I'm not going to think you're weird. You're already like that. Just Kidding," she says teasing me.

"Ok, since all of my friends went on vacation for the summer, I was wondering if you would want to spend the summer with me."

"Of course, Seaweed Brain! I'd love to! I mean…..yeah, sure. I'll convince my dad. Catch ya later or tomorrow Perce," she said then hung up.

**Soo......  
**

**DID YA LUV IT?**

**DID YA HATE IT?**

**I wanna kno! CLICK DA REVIEW BUTTON NOWW!!**

**U KNO U WANT 2! CLIICK THE BUTTON!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Note: This is not part of the flash back. **

**NOW READ ON!!! :} :}  
**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Annabeth left me on the beach as she headed back to the house. Moments later, I started for the house, too. When I walked into the door, I saw Mom and Annabeth talking. When they saw me, they immediately stopped.

"Hi Mom. Hi Annabeth," I said gloomily.

"Hi honey, what's wrong?" my mom asked.

"Uhh…..nothing. I'm fine."

"Ok."

Annabeth spoke up. "You seem disturbed."

"Oh, no really, I'm fine."

"Okay……"

"C'mon Annabeth. I wanna talk to you."

My mom spoke up. " Uhh…honey, I'm kinda goin' out of state with Paul……soo I want you guys to take care of yourself. You don't mind right?"

"Sure mom, me and Annabeth will be fine by ourselves. Right, Annabeth?"

She just stared at me. Then turned to my mom. "Sure, Ms. Jackson. Percy and I will be fine."

"OK you guys, I'm trusting you guys. Have a nice time when I'm out."

"Ok mom, Annabeth…." I showed her the way to our rooms.

"Okaay……" she said and also gave a long glance at my mom.

Once we got into my room, I started talking.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"What got into you? All of a sudden, you're in a perfect mood."

"Ohh….nothing really. Actually, I wanted to ask you 2 questions."

"Go right ahead, Seaweed Brain."

"Why do you not like Rachel?"

"That's a long story and….none of your business."

"Fine, be that way. The other thing is……how do you feel about me……and us?"

"Percy, you are like the best guy in the world. You're amazing. You might be thinking something, but I don't want to hear it."

"Aww thanks...Annabeth. I think you're amazing, too. Your gray eyes, curly blond hair…..everything about you wants me to be with you."

"Percy..Annabeth, go to sleep now!" I heard my mom say.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. Let's go to sleep now."

"See ya in the mornin' Wise Girl."

"'Kay," she said smiling and then went to her room.

**DID YA LUUV IT?**

**DID YA HATE IT?**

**I wanna kno! Cliick da review button!**

**U KNO U WNT 2~CLIICK IT NOW!! :}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry....I couldn't update for the past few days. Once Again: I'm sorry.**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

As I tried to go to sleep, I just thought about Percy. Soon, I fell asleep. In my dream, Percy and I were at Montauk, sitting on a bench. Our faces were about 2 inches apart. Suddenly, I woke up. It was an amazing dream. Except, the part where the stupid alarm clock wakes me up.

_I'm going to find Percy and tell him_, I thought.

I found Percy in his room, in his bed, under the covers.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled at him.

He rolled 'round a bit then I caught him drooling. I remember the day I met him. I said, 'You drool when you sleep.' Finally he woke up.

"Mornin' Annabeth," he said. Then, I pulled the covers down. I just stared at him.

Like all guys, of course, he had his shirt off. _Oh my gosh, Percy has a six pack! Why am I like this?_, I thought. He finally noticed.

I quickly tossed him a shirt. He put it on.

"Sorry, about that," he said uncomfortably.

"I don't mind."

We walked into the living room. We sat on the couch. Percy switched on the TV. Soon, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Annabeth," he said.

He walked over to the door and saw Rachel. _I hate her_, I thought.

"Hey Perce," she said smiling. "I see you have Annabeth with you."

"First of all Rachel-"

"You can call me Rach. I don't mind."

"Whatever. Look, nobody ever calls me Perce, but Annabeth. Annabeth and _only_ Annabeth. Okay? I thought you were in the Bahamas."

"I came back," she said. Then, she leaned in and kissed Percy.

I could not _believe it_!!

**R&R!!! PLEASE! I will also take suggestions!! well not until after Chapter 8.....but I will change something if I need to! :} :}**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Sorry it took me awhile to update this.**

**I will be updating other chapters 2day or 2morro......it depends.**

**NOW, ON WITH DA STORY!!!  
**

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I was so mad at Rachel even _coming_ here. I packed all my stuff: clothes, brushes, phone, and invisibility cap. I wrote Percy a note and left it on his bed. I put on my invisibility cap. I found Percy, _my Percy_, arguing with Rachel,_ the devil_. I walked out the door hoping that Percy won't like her at all, for any reason. I was almost at the airport, when I got a call. Percy.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the heck are you Annabeth?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine, Percy. I'm at the airport."

"What?!?! Why?? Please don't leave me."

"I'm leaving because of _her_. I hate her."

"So? Anyways, she's gone. PLEASE COME BACK NOW!!" he hung up after that.

I arrived at his house at 4:00.

"Thank the gods, you came back!" he said happily as he came up to hug me. I blushed.

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something. I have to tell you now, before anything happens."

"Go right ahead, Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth, you are the most wonderful girl, I've ever met. Your gray eyes, your curly blond hair, and everything about you, Annabeth. I really, really like you. I love you, Annabeth."

I stared and waited. Finally, when our faces were about 3 inches apart, I spoke up.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," I said. Then, I hugged him.

He spoke up. "Does that technically mean we're going out?"

"Nope."

"Annabeth, will you go out with me?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain," I said. Moments later, I kissed him.

**DID YA LUV IT?**

**DID YA HATE IT?**

**I wanna kno! seriously..tell me.**

**if there's something I need to change....I will change.. I will take suggestions after Chapter 8...I already hav written the chapter till Chapter 12..right now....**

**but if I can fit in ur suggestion.....I WILL PUT IT IN! **

**CLIICK THE BUTTON...........NoW!!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS!**

**IM INCREDIBLY TERRIBLY FRIKIN' SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN SO LONG!**

**I LUVED THE REVIEWS I GOT~! FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT NOT TAKING SUGGESTIONS UNTIL CHAPTER 8!**

**THIS MIGHT BE WEIRD WHY IM SAYING THIS NOW...BUT THIS IS THE REASON: i lost my journal that had like 22 chapters written in it. and i CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE! I thought that I should post this chapter up..maybe chapterr 6 and then when people review, I WILL DEFINETLY TAKE SUGGESTIONS...there is a flow in my story and i know what it is..but there are somethingsi might've forgotten..**

**SO THAT IS MY EXPLANATION! **

**BTW, I READ TLO! IT WAS AHHHHHMMMMAZINNNNN'!!!! I LUVED EVERY PART OF IT! I WON'T SPOIL IT FOR YOU IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET! (which that shouldnt be a problem cuz if ur a PJO fan u'll get the book immediately!)**

**anyways, I hav anothr story im goin 2 post up soon..ITS CALLED." A VACATION IN PANAMA"! definetly a percabeth story so READ IT AND REVIEW IT AND MAKE MME HAPPY!**

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I can't believe a girl this amazing, is actually going out with me! But my only problem is…where am I going to take her? I was thinking the movies, but I'm going to ask Annabeth what she thinks.

"Annabeth?" I asked, when I went to her room.

"Yeah?" she said, and then turned around to look at me.

"What do you want to do tonight? I was thinkin' the movies…what do you think?"

"Fine, by me."

"Okay, make you're ready by 7:30….we're gonna go see the movie and then go get some dinner..is that okay with you?"

"That's fine..but, what movie are we seeing?"

"I'm not sure…did you want to see a specific movie?"

"No….I guess we'll have to figure that out when we get there I guess…"

"Okay, I'm going to get ready now…"

"Sure. I am, too," she said, and then went into the bathroom.

I went to my room and got ready. I put on a blue and green T-Shirt and some jeans. I walked over to Annabeth's room. I opened her door and she came out of the bathroom._ Wow, she looks amazing_, I thought. She smiled at me when she saw me. I just stared at her.

"Is something wrong? Oh great, did I forget something?" she asked when she caught me staring at her.

"No. You look…." I trailed off.

"Oh, great. Now, I look bad," she said, mad at herself.

"No, no, no! I meant to say, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," she said and then smiled at me.

"Never gets old, does it?"

"Haha, no it doesn't. Might as well get used to it."

"I already am, Wise Girl," I said, and then laughed. She joined me.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! IM SORRY!**

**The reason is cuz there was a thunderstormm and we lost internet for all the computers and laptops. and i lost some other stuff but you get the point.**

**i HAV UPDATED THIS CHAPTER AND ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER STORY. CHECK IT OUT!**

**Thanks to all my fans that have bared with me and hav stayed tuned. THANKS AGAIN! SEE YA THE BOTTOM!**

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

We got to the movies and we got in our seats with some snacks and drinks. We ended up seeing 17 Again. I wasn't really paying attention much. I just placed myself as Zac Efron and Annabeth as his girlfriend. I thought it was going to happen, but as soon as Annabeth shook me after the movie, I came back to reality. We walked outside.

"Did you like the movie?" I asked Annabeth. I was eager to hear her answer.

"Umm…it was interesting. I mean, it would be an interesting life story to tell someone," Annabeth answered.

"That's true."

"What about you?"

"I, uh, didn't really pay attention."

"Typical Seaweed Brain."

"Actually, I was assuming that it was us in their spots in the movie," I said, confidently. When I said that, Annabeth looked up at me.

"Really?" she asked, curiously. Typical Wise Girl.

"Yup."

"Don't assume that's how our story's gonna be."

"I know. It's just…I'd never want for you to be so distant from me. Just as after you left me on Half-Blood Hill after that Labyrinth quest."

"Don't _ever_ think that I'll leave you."

"Trust me, I don't plan on that, anytime soon."

Annabeth smiled. We walked hand-in-hand back to the apartment. We went into my room and just sat there: silent.

Annabeth broke the silence. "When is your mom coming back?"

"Uh, well, today's Friday right? Probably Monday. She probably doesn't trust me with you any longer alone," I said.

"It's true. You are a Seaweed Brain."

"Well, I may be a Seaweed Brain, but I'm definitely capable of being in a house alone for longer than a weekend with my girlfriend."

"Trust me, you can do worse."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to bed now," she said, walking towards the door.

"No, wait," I said, and I grabbed her wrist. She turned around to face me.

"I love you," I said. Then, I kissed her. She kissed me back.

"Night, Seaweed Brain," she said, then left the room.

**Did you like itt? hate itt?**

**Clicck the button! You know you want to!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Bare with me. I will update when I can. THANKS! :)**

**It's not that hard.  
**


End file.
